A Lost Hope
by EssencePhoenix
Summary: When the main Protagonist is given a second chance by Kami and is reborn in the village hidden in the Leaf's but someone has different plans for the village join him, Naruto and Natsu as they find Love, Joy, Heartbreak, Pain and Sacrifice.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail and there will be Lemons please be advised and proceed with care.

 _Naruto/Natsu: means Sigh or something like that_

' **Naruto/Natsu'** : means thoughts

 **Naruto/Natsu** : means Jutsu/Magic

"Naruto/Natsu": means talking

"Hey Phoenix here just letting you all know I'm new to this so please bare with me thanks enjoy"

 _ **Chapter 0 Prologue**_

* * *

A black sedan whirred by on a deserted street as a single man walking off the side of the road wondering what he had done wrong.

"How could she leave me like that well fuck her then good riddance then, I hate her anyway… _Sigh_ no I can't lie I loved her too much to say that.." he says as the man stumbles into his apartment building.

' **My life is in shambles so I guess there's no point to it anymore'**

The man takes no time walking to the top of his apartment complex to eventually reach his goal.

It wasn't a very windy night it was calmer than anything and with a thought and a sigh he says ' **It's nice out for once.'** he then sits down in his usual spot on the roof of the building he stays in.

He sat there for quite a while before saying "Well I guess it's time to say goodbye then."

He opens up his phone and leaves messages to his family and friends then throws his phone as far as he can and finely proceeds too slowly lean forward, falling off the apartment complex to his death.

"So um how did I get here exactly?"

He said to the human-like figure before him and with a hearty reply the figure said: "ho ho well young man that is because you prevented a murder before your untimely demise, so I decided to give you another chance."

"Wait how did that happen I was trying to kill myself and what do you mean by giving me another chance you're not Kami or something are you?" he replies in shock to the fact of what this figure said.

"Hmm well when you jumped off the roof you landed on someone trying to shoot another, so to answer your second question yes I am Kami and thirdly I felt bad for how your life went, so I'm going to give you one more chance in life but you can't go back to the life you once had." replied Kami

"Wait... what! why can't I go back?" he said in confusion.

"Uh well, you can't go back because of a law that was put in place centuries ago when I created the world's, so again I'm sorry." Kami said in a sincere tone.

"Oh... well then, where will I be going? you can at least tell me that, right?" he said with a confused look.

"Oh-oh-oh yes I can tell you that, but here's the beauty about that you get to pick. How's does that sound hmm?" replied Kami

"Pick from what?" he replied looking even more confused.

"Oh yes, I should probably tell you that then _hmm_ first off you have three choices." Kami says as he waves his hand making three orbs appear a blue orb, an orange orb and a black orb. "The first orb will give you the power of the world you're going to, the second one will give the power of a different world that has some similarities to them but ultimately different in origin and finally the black orb if you pick that it will give you… you know what I'm not gonna tell you what that one does if you pick that one you can find out for yourself oh-oh."

"Well, that _wasn't_ very helpful..." his voice droned, vocally mimicking his expressionless visage. _Hmm,_ his mind wandered, studying the orbs before him, ' _ **Blue, Orange, Black... Which one?**_ ' "Hey _umm_ before I pick what going to happen me will I be reborn or lose my memories and or will my gender change?" Kami looks at him for a couple of seconds and replies with a big smile on his face "well you won't keep your memories but you will know you're not originally from there, also you will be reborn and if you want I can change your gender."

"N-no no thank you, I like being a man" he replies with a stutter and continues says "okay well I guess I'll go with the black orb then."

" _Hmm_ okay could you just stand up for a second?" Kami says while motioning him to stand up. ' **Why does he want me to stand for?'** "uh okay sure... so why did you want me to stand up?" he asked Kami. "oh-oh well you'll find out, oh and by the way good luck in your new life and have fun." Kami says Chuckling as he waves his hand making the Blue and Orange orbs disappear and the black orb stays in place and with an odd look he says "what going on what are you doing?!" then suddenly it's shot into his chest making him lose his breath " _Ugh_ ow why did you… oh, this hurts make it stop!" he yells as the pain gets more and more unbearable eventually forcing him to pass out.

 _ **Sometime later...**_

"...look Yuka it's our son and he's perfectly fine the doctor said he is in perfect health." the man spoke with tears of joy to the woman that looks absolutely exhausted lying down on the bed. "Y-yes I see him Senzo, he's so handsome." She says with a smile looking at the newborn baby as time seems to stand still until the door slams open. "Quickly get inside and someone get a doctor!" the Blonde figure who is wearing a grey shirt and blue pants yells as he rushes into the room with a red-haired woman in his arms. Senzo gives the newborn to Yuka and rushes over to the people that just came into the room. "What going on… oh my lord fourth what the matter is everything alright?" Senzo says. " _Hmm_ oh it's you Senzo and just Minato is fine and yes… well no my wife Kushina is in labour and I've also just been informed that someone is lurking around the village as of late." Minato says with a grim tone in his voice to Senzo and just as he about speak a hooded figure appears and says. "Oh do I hear someone talking about me, oh I'm flattered and before you do anything all be taking the redhead and _hmm_ why not the newborn there I'll be taking him too."saying in a low tone as the hooded figure takes the baby out Yuka's arms then grabs Kushina arm and disappears into a swirling vortex. "Kushina!" Minato yells seeing his wife vanish with the figure and Senzo's son. "No damn it!" Senzo says in anger slamming his fist into the wall. "Relax Senzo we'll find them" Minato states as he puts a hand on Senzo to try and calm him down. "How Minato how will we find them whoever that was could've taken them anywhere!" shoving Minato's hand off him and stepping back only look past Minato and see Yuka crying. "No you're right Minato whoever that was couldn't have gone far and don't worry Yuka I'll find our son I promise." Senzo says after seeing Yuka crying.

"Okay Senzo please bring him back I'll try to come find you when I can also Minato I hope you can find Kushina and that she is unharmed." Yuka responded while wiping the tears off her face. "Thank you Yuka for your concern I appreciate it, also Senzo let's get going." Minato expressis to Yuka while walking out the door when Senzo walks through the door he calls out to Minato. "Minato listen to me when I say this if something goes wrong I want you to take my son and your wife Kushina get to a safe place okay, it would break my heart if anything should happen to them and with your **Hiraishin Technique** you could get out faster than I ever could so please I'm begging you Minato." After hearing what Senzo said Minato stood wanting to tell Senzo that nothing would happen but couldn't deny that he also had a bad feeling. " _Hmm_ fine Senzo I'll do it I will make sure your son is safe but return be careful and don't die." Minato stated "Don't worry Minato if anything happens I won't go down without a fight, plus I've got a son to raise, okay now let's go we're losing time."Senzo says while giving Minato a light punch to the chest and running to the exit of the hospital. "Senzo…" Minato mutters before Disappearing in a flash of yellow.

* * *

 **Well alright, that is the prologe to A Lost Hope I hope you in joy it.**

 **And crazy hey the main protagonist and Minato's wife are kidnapped by a** **mysterious masked man and are taken somewhere and now Senzo and Minato set out to find them and you will have to find out next time what happens.**

 **Please leave a review and tell what you think so far.**

 **Anyway, peace Phoenix out!**


End file.
